Shadow Dragon Slayer And Queen Mermaid
by Berlian Cahyadi
Summary: Misi dalam rangka melawan anggota Tartaros mempertemukan kekuatan dua guild, yaitu Sabertooth dan Mermaid Heel. Dan misi kali ini juga mempertemukan kedua hati penyihir dari masing-masing guild. Akankah Kagura mampu jujur untuk mengemukakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya? /WARNING : Sedikit OOC, Long Oneshot, Chara OC, RogueXKagura/


**DISCLAIMER : Hiro Mashima**

**RATE : T (Teen/Remaja)**

**WARNING : Sedikit OOC pada beberapa chara, Long ONESHOT, Original Character, Pairing RogueXKagura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebuah aliansi guild dibentuk untuk menghadapi musuh amat kuat dari guild gelap terkuat, Tartaros. Seluruh guild resmi di Fiore saling berpasang-pasangan untuk membentuk aliansi. Fairy Tail dengan Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus dengan Quatro Puppy, Dan terakhir Sabertooth dengan Mermaid Heel. Apakah pasangan guild yang disebutkan ketiga ini *Sabertooth-Mermaid Heel* mampu bekerja sama untuk mengalahkan anggota guild gelap paling berbahaya itu?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang hari yang terik dimana sang surya menyinari bumi dengan panasnya yang tak bersahabat. Sebuah bangunan besar yang sepertinya itu adalah sebuah guild penyihir. Bangunan bearsitektur Jepang kuno dengan ornamen-ornamen indah di sekelilingnya, dua ekor patung ikan raksasa yang dengan eloknya bertengger di atap *saling berhadapan*, serta sebuah lukisan putri duyung yang menambah nilai seni yang terukir di pintu masuk bangunan guild itu. Guild dengan seluruh anggota wanita tanpa terkecuali, bernama Mermaid Heel.

"Apakah hari ini mereka akan benar-benar datang?" Seorang wanita berambut hijau yang bergelombang dengan bosannya mengeluh dan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama hampir sudah ketiga kalinya.

"Arania-chan, sabarlah sedikit. Pasti mereka akan datang kok" Sahut rekan atau malah tepatnya sahabat wanita berambut hijau bernama Arania itu. Seorang wanita berkarakter mirip hewan kucing dengan dua goresan merah di masing-masing pipinya. Milliana.

Mereka berdua kini tengah duduk santai di sebuah sofa yang berjejer rapi dengan motif biru samudera yang ada di lantai 2 guild itu. Lantai 2 yang memang dikhususkan untuk tempat sekedar berkumpul atau malah meeting oleh kelima member terkuat di guild khusus wanita. Risley, Milliana, Arania, Beth, dan yang terakhir jelas pemimpin mereka yaitu Kagura.

"Hey hey, sudah tenanglah Arania. Benar kata Milliana, kita nikmati saja acara menunggu ini sambil menyeruput kopi susu dan membaca majalah Weekly Sorcerer. Hahaha" Risley yang memang juga sedang duduk di situ ikut-ikutan menimpali seraya tertawa renyah. Sedari tadi wanita gemuk ini sedang asyik membolak-balik halaman di majalah yang baru saja dibelinya itu.

"Wah lihat ini. Model laki-laki untuk edisi 345 adalah si Eve Thylm dari Blue Pegasus itu"

Sontak ketiga teman wanita gemuk itu termasuk Beth Vanderwood yang juga baru datang langsung melongokan kepala ke arah majalah terkenal khusus penyihir yang barusan membuat sang empunya *Risley* heboh sendiri.

Milliana mengamati setiap detil halaman yang memuat foto anggota Trimens itu seakan tanpa berkedip. Melihat hal itu, terbesitlah ide jahil di otak Arania.

"Wah-wah, sepertinya ada yang sedang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama nih. Walaupun cuma lewat foto sih"

Mendengar ucapan rekannya, penyihir yang juga teman Erza itu berusaha mati-matian untuk menjaga ekspresinya agar mereka semua tidak melanjutkan untuk menggodanya walau tidak bisa dipungkiri sedikit semburat merah masih terpancar dari kedua pipinya.

"Apa-apaan sih. Aku hanya kagum saja. memang tidak boleh?" Milliana menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Arania yang kini sedang berusaha menahan tawa.

"Hmph hmph, akui saja Milliana. Katanya tipemu kan laki-laki dengan ukuran tubuh yang tidak terlalu tinggi serta memiliki tampang yang imut kekanak-kanakan. Eve sesuai kan dengan kriteriamu?"

"Hiihh dasar kau Arania. Ngaku saja kalau kau juga suka dengan Eve. Jangan berpura-pura" Wanita berambut cokelat pendek itu sepertinya mulai terpancing emosi.

"Aku?" Arania mengarahkan telunjuk kanannya ke wajahnya "Memang kau lupa ya kalau aku sudah tunangan beberapa bulan yang lalu?" Lanjutnya.

"Trimens ya. Emm, kalau menurutku sih daripada Eve Thylm masih mending Hibiki. Wajahnya tuh kawaii banget" Kata Beth seraya berusaha menunjukan bahwa dia memang fans berat punggawa Trimens dari guild Blue Pegasus itu.

"Wah-wah. Beth-chan yang paling muda di antara kita saja berani jujur mengungkapkan perasaannya. Masa kau kalah sih Milliana-chan?" Risley ikut-ikutan memojokan penyihir kucing itu sembari menyeruput kopi susunya yang masih agak panas.

"Kalian berdua ini ya!" Milliana menunjuk ke arah Arania dan Risley bergantian "Hiihhh"

"Hihihi. Untung saja aku dan Arania sudah punya pasangan jadinya tak perlu khawatir harus takut diledek seperti itu" Tambah penyihir gemuk dari Mermaid Heel itu.

Sedangkan Milliana malah semakin ngambek sekarang.

Keempat pion dari Mermaid Heel itu kini sebenarnya sedang menunggu tamu mereka dari guild terkuat nomer 2 di Fiore yang juga memang pasangan Mermaid Heel dalam misi berat kali ini *mengalahkan anggota Tartaros*. Seharusnya pukul 12 siang pertemuan sudah dimulai. Tapi entah mengapa sampai sekarang walau waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 1 siang, tapi perwakilan dari guild bersimbol harimau itu belum juga nampak.

"Maaf aku terlambat"

Sebuah suara dingin nan datar barusan membuat keempat wanita yang sedang asyik duduk-duduk seraya bercanda ria, melirikan kedua pasang mata mereka menuju sumber suara yang ternyata itu adalah rekan mereka yang sedari tadi belum datang. Penyihir terkuat yang juga kartu as dari guild Mermaid Heel, Kagura Mikazuchi.

"Kagura-chan, kau lama sekali. Kemana saja?" Beth Vanderwood menyambut ramah rekannya yang juga sudah ia anggap sebagai pemimpin.

"Aku ada keperluan dengan Master tadi. Kondisi Master semakin memprihatinkan saja" Jawab penyihir berambut cokelat tua kehitaman itu sembari mengambil posisi duduk di sofa.

"Aku sudah menduganya. Sepertinya Master kita umurnya sudah tidak lama lagi"

"Arania-chan! Jangan berkata sembarangan" Tegur Milliana.

Kagura menghela nafas "Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Penyakit komplikasi jantung dan paru-paru yang beliau idap selama bertahun-tahun semakin parah saja dari waktu ke waktu" Ucapnya.

"Tapi aku kagum padamu Kagura-chan. Kau sanggup mengurusi segala keperluan guild kita dengan baik seakan kau adalah pengganti Master untuk sementara" Puji Risley dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajah tembemnya.

Adik Simon itu mengangguk pelan. Tatapannya mengarah ke langit-langit. Sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan kelangsungan guildnya mengingat kondisi Master mereka yang sudah amat memprihatinkan.

"Kagura-chan, sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat mempunyai kekasih lho. Kupikir dengan adanya seseorang yang mengerti dan menyayangi kita, beban berat kita akan berkurang separuhnya"

Alis Kagura berkedut, kemudian ia menoleh ke samping kanan "Apa maksudnya, Arania?"

Wanita berpakaian motif jaring laba-laba itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya "Maksudku, karena kau selama ini yang mewakili Master untuk mengatasi segala masalah di guild ini aku pikir kau butuh seorang laki-laki yang mendampingimu. Kau pastinya stress kan bertahun-tahun mengatasi segalanya sendirian? Apalagi setelah nanti Master tiada, otomatis untuk sementara kau yang akan menjadi Masternya"

"Benar kata Arania, Kagura-chan" Risley meletakan cangkir kopi susunya ke meja yang memang sudah kosong. "Kupikir kau selama ini terlalu serius dalam menjalani hidupmu. Kau itu cantik, kuat, punya prinsip, dan umurmu sudah di atas 20 tahun kan?" Lanjutnya.

Wanita berpita putih itu hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil "Entahlah. Aku selama ini tak pernah memikirkan tentang laki-laki. Mungkin belum ada yang cocok"

"Aku setuju dengan Risley-chan dan Arania-chan. Menurutku, kekuranganmu itu kau kurang membuka diri dan kurang berani untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu Kagura-chan" Ucap Milliana.

"Aha, jadi kau sekarang tentunya sudah berani mengungkapkan perasaan bahwa kau itu menyukai Eve kan, Milliana?" Alis Arania naik turun berulang kali seakan menandakan bahwa ia sedang meledek.

"Ihhh kau ini. Diam-diam. Kalau aku memang suka lantas kenapa hah?"

"Akhirnya kau jujur juga Milliana-chan" Ujar Beth.

"Diam kau Beth-chan. Jangan ikut-ikutan!" Bentak wanita kucing itu dengan nada gemas.

"Hey Kagura-chan, memang dari sekian banyaknya laki-laki di dunia ini tidak ada yang kau sukai sama sekali? Maksudku, tidak ada yang menarik perhatianmu?" Tanya Risley penasaran.

Kagura menumpangkan kaki kanannya ke atas kaki kirinya *bersila ala wanita* "Laki-laki ya? Aku jujur malas memikirkan makhluk bernama laki-laki itu"

Arania mendekatkan tubuhnya ke samping kiri Kagura persis, kemudian ia menepuk pundak wanita terkuat di guildnya "Hohoho, atau jangan-jangan kau penyuka sesama jenis ya Kagura-chan?"

"Apa-apaan sih? Aku bukan lesbi tahu"

Keempat wanita disitu tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Kagura barusan. Jarang-jarang melihat ekspresi dan reaksi wanita itu sedikit lucu seperti barusan.

"Kalau anggota Trimens dari Blue Pegasus misalnya?" Tanya Beth dengan nada menggoda.

"Mereka playboy. Aku tidak suka laki-laki playboy"

Milliana gantian mendekat "Lyon Vastia yang pernah kita lawan dulu?"

"Dia memang punya wajah yang cukup ganteng. Tapi dia terlalu mementingkan harga diri"

"Kalo Gray Fulbuster atau Natsu Dragneel dari Fairy Tail itu?" Bisik Arania lirih di telinga Kagura.

"Gray rupawan, tapi dia terlalu mengumbar tubuhnya. Sedangkan Natsu si Salamander itu kudengar bodoh"

"Aha, kalau para laki-laki muda yang tampan-tampan tidak suka, jangan-jangan selera Kagura-chan yang sudah berumur seperti Jura ataupun Ichiya ya?" Risley menatap Kagura dengan tatapan menyindir.

Mendengar kata 'Ichiya', mendadak perut Kagura merasa sedikit mual "Jura memang hebat dan dewasa, tapi dia sudah cukup tua dan mungkin sudah punya wanita sendiri. Sedangkan Ichiya, aku tak mau berkomentar"

"Oh begitu. Emm, jadi kau memang benar-benar penyuka sesama jenis ya Kagura-chan? Hihihi"

BRAKKK

Fugutaiten yang masih terbungkus rapat itu disentakan ke permukaan meja oleh pemiliknya. Kemudian sang pemilik melirik ke arah rekannya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Cukup Arania. Kau membuatku muak hari ini"

Wanita berkostum motif jaring laba-laba itu hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal seraya menampakan ekspresi sedikit takut "Gomen Kagura-chan. Aku hanya bercanda, hehe"

Kagura mendengus pertanda kesal.

Kelima penyihir andalan guild bersimbol huruf M itu kini sedang larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Paling ujung kiri, Beth sedang melamun. Di sampingnya Arania yang masih merasa tidak enak terhadap Kagura akibat guyonannya tadi. Di tengah ada Kagura yang sedang merenung sambil menopang dagu. Dua dari kanan, Risley Law mulai membuka majalah Weekly Sorcerernya untuk dibaca lagi. Dan terakhir di paling ujung kanan, Milliana terlihat berulang kali menengokan wajahnya ke arah halaman demi halaman Weekly Sorcerer yang sedang dibuka oleh rekannya *Risley*, siapa tahu halaman yang menampilkan Eve Thylm terlihat kembali.

Tapi suasana hening yang diciptakan oleh kelima wanita cantik dari Mermaid Heel itu tidak bertahan lama. Samar-samar dari arah lantai satu yang tepat berada di bawah mereka, terdengar jeritan-jeritan wanita yang merupakan anggota guild Mermaid Heel.

"Kyaaa lihat itu. Itu Sting-kun"

"Dia lebih keren jika dilihat dari dekat ketimbang dari lacrima vision"

"Bukankah mereka itu duo naga kembar dari Sabertooth?"

"Rogue-kun, lihat sini dong!"

"Ganteng sekali mereka berdua ya. Tapi aku lebih memilih Rogue yang kalem"

Mendengar adanya sedikit keributan, pemimpin dari Mermaid Heel *Kagura* beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan kemudian berjalan ke arah tepian lantai dua untuk melihat ke bawah. Sejujunya dia sudah tahu pasti siapa dalang penyebab dari keributan kecil barusan.

"Semuanya diam"

Mendengar dua patah kata yang terdengar tegas barusan, membuat seluruh member guild khusus wanita yang sebelumnya berteriak-teriak heboh mendadak segera menutup mulut mereka masing-masing. Mereka semua tahu itu suara siapa, walau tanpa harus menoleh ke orang yang bersangkutan.

"Kalian berdua, kenapa lama sekali? Kalian sudah telat 1 jam 15 menit dari batas waktu yang ditentukan" Ucap Kagura seraya menatap ke arah kedua laki-laki yang sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah kerumunan para wanita, tepatnya di lantai satu.

Sting melambaikan tangannya "Hey Kagura-san, gomen ne. Kami telat karena jadwal kereta di stasiun dekat guild kami molor satu jam. Tapi tak usah khawatir, semua akan berjalan lancar" Pria berambut pirang itu tersenyum.

"Jika ada Sting-kun, pokoknya semuanya beres" Tambah exceed berbulu merah tua yang juga mengenakan sebuah rompi kecil, Lector.

"Baiklah. Ayo cepat naik ke lantai dua. Kita akan segera mengadakan meeting sebentar" Kata Kagura lagi.

Sepasang bola mata hitam masih menatap wanita terkuat dari guild Mermaid Heel itu dengan lekat, walau rekannya yang bernama lengkap Sting Eucliffe sudah bergerak menaiki anak tangga bersama Lector.

Kedua pasang mata saling bertemu,saling menatap dengan intens. Laki-laki berambut hitam lurus itu memang terkenal pendiam dan tenang, sama seperti dirinya. Kagura memang baru pernah bertatapan dengan laki-laki itu sekali ini saja, walau sebetulnya ia sudah mengetahui laki-laki bernama Rogue itu semenjak bertahun-tahun yang lalu di setiap event Daimato Enbu.

"Frosch ingin naik ke atas"

Rogue menunduk agar sejajar dengan exceednya itu "O ya, ayo Frosch"

Sementara itu di tepian lantai dua, seorang Kagura Mikazuchi masih berdiam diri. Pikirannya masih berkecamuk tidak karuan. Sorot mata tenang nan menghanyutkan dari laki-laki Sabertooth, wajahnya yang terbilang tampan, serta perilakunya yang kalem itu, membuat perasaan wanita berambut cokelat tua itu campur aduk. Baru pernah ia merasakan sebuah sensasi yang aneh seperti ini. Seperti percampuran antara senang, malu, gugup, dan bingung. Tanpa disadari, sebuah senyuman kecil yang jarang sekali muncul di bibir penyihir terkuat Mermaid Heel itu, kini mendadak muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"Kagura-chan, sedang apa kau berdiri di situ terus? Sini. Kita mulai meetingnya"

Suara Milliana barusan membuat Kagura segera tersadar dari alam pikirannya, dan kemudian ia berjalan menghampiri mereka semua yang sudah duduk manis di sofa. Termasuk kedua laki-laki dari guild bersimbol harimau.

"Baiklah, kita mulai meetingnya. Emm..." Sepanjang mata memandang, seluruh sofa yang jumlahnya tidak seberapa itu sudah terisi oleh yang lainnya. Sebenarnya masih ada satu yang kosong, sebuah celah di samping seseorang. Seseorang yang barusan membuat hati Kagura merasakan sebuah perasaan tidak jelas.

"Ada apa Kagura-chan? Kenapa kau terlihat seperti orang cemas sih? Ayo duduk sini. Itu masih ada ruang kosong di samping Rogue-kun" Ucap Risley. Wanita gemuk itu sedikit heran melihat pemimpinnya berkelakuan cukup aneh, tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu tenang dan dingin.

Mau tidak mau Kagura akhirnya duduk di samping kanan Rogue. Walaupun ia harus menahan segala perasaannya yang tidak karuan itu.

"Hey Kagura-san, ayo mulai. Kita harus cepat bergerak kan? Kudengar guild Fairy Tail dan Lamia Scale sudah bergerak sejak pagi buta tadi" Kata Sting sembari memakan cemilan yang memang sudah disediakan untuknya dan Rogue.

"Benar kata Sting-kun, aku setuju" Yang ini siapa lagi kalau bukan Lector.

"Emm baiklah. Ini rencana kita yang tadi malam sudah aku susun" Adik Simon itu memperlihatkan sebuah kertas besar di meja. Kertas itu bertuliskan nama-nama anggota yang akan ikut dalam misi yang terbilang berat kali ini. Serta sebuah denah yang sepertinya akan mereka tempuh menuju tempat persembunyian musuh, yang juga salah satu anggota Tartaros.

Seluruh pasang mata berusaha mengamati isi dari kertas itu.

"Sudah kuputuskan bahwa dari guild kami akan menurunkan anggota yaitu aku, Milliana, dan Arania. Sedangkan dari guild kalian sudah diketahui kan siapa saja. Sting Eucliffe dan Rogue...Cheney" Wanita ahli pedang itu sepertinya sedikit merasa gugup ketika mengucapkan nama panjang sang Dragon Slayer dari Sabertooth itu.

"Apa? Aku tidak ikut Kagura-chan?" Protes Beth.

Kagura menoleh ke arah Beth Vanderwwod "Kau masih terlalu muda dan minim pengalaman Beth-chan. Misi kita kali ini adalah untuk menghabisi salah satu dari 4 anggota Tartaros. Dimana untuk mengalahkan salah satunya saja, kita harus menggabungkan kekuatan dua guild"

Sedangkan reaksi Risley malah di luar dugaan "Hoahmmm...aku sih pasrah saja mau diikut sertakan atau tidak. Malah lebih enakan di rumah daripada harus pergi misi berat seperti ini, hahaha"

Lector menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya "Ckckck, maka dari itu kau gemuk. Sehari-harinya hanya makan dan tidur terus. Ya kan Sting-kun? Hai"

Sang Dragon Slayer Cahaya mengangguk-angguk pertanda meng-iya-kan.

"Apa katamu? Dasar kucing kampung" Sewot wanita itu.

Mendengar kata 'kucing', Milliana langsung bereaksi "Kucing? Mana kucing, mana kucing? Kyaaa!"

Wanita penggemar kucing itu kemudian menarik tangan Lector dan tangan Frosch, lalu memeluk mereka erat.

"Kyaaa, kalian lucu banget sih. Aku baru tahu kalau ada kucing disini"

Sementara yang lain cuma bisa sweatdrop begitu mengetahui bahwa Milliana ternyata berotak cukup lemot.

"Sting-kun, singkirkan perempuan aneh ini dariku"

"Frosch juga ingin menyingkir"

Rogue kemudian tersenyum "Frosch, Lector, sekali-sekali kalian dijadikan boneka tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Sudah-sudah cukup. Ayo kita lanjutkan meetingnya" Ujar Kagura dengan nada tegas.

Wanita itu kemudian mengarahkan telunjuknya ke kertas yang berisi rencana tim mereka "Lihat ini. Perhatikan denah yang sudah kubuat baik-baik. Perjalanan dari sini menuju markas musuh yang ada di dataran tinggi Halmond *nama karangan author, gomen* kurang lebih 7 jam. Jadi kita kesana akan menggunakan kendaraan kereta kuda"

"Apakah musuh kita sudah mengetahui akan rencana kita, Kagura?"

Pertanyaan singkat dari Rogue barusan membuat wanita berusia 25 tahun ini panik "I..itu sepertinya belum. Iya, belum kukira"

"Hey Rogue, jelaslah rencana kita rahasia. Memangnya kita sebodoh itu hah? Serangan dadakan akan lebih menguntungkan kita" Sahut Sting.

"Kagura-chan, apa sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang? Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 1 siang lebih 30 menit. Ini sudah jauh dari perkiraan kita sebelumnya" Ucap Milliana sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke jam dinding yang ada di lantai dua itu.

"Pukul 1.30? Baiklah, kita akhiri meeting kita sekarang. Ayo persiapkan diri untuk berangkat semuanya"

"Yosh" Jawab Milliana dan Arania bersamaan.

"Haahhh, jam segini harusnya aku tidur siang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ayo Lector"

"Hai, Sting-kun. Dan kau perempuan bau, jangan coba sentuh-sentuh aku lagi ya?" Ancam exceed Sting itu kepada sang penyihir kucingn yang sedari tadi asyik memeluknya.

"Frosch setuju"

Akhirnya kelima penyihir dari Mermaid Heel maupun Sabertooth itu segera bersiap secepat yang mereka bisa. Dan kini mereka sudah ada di kereta kuda yang siap mengantarkan mereka menuju markas salah satu anggota guild gelap terkuat, Tartaros.

"Hati-hati ya Kagura-chan, Arania-chan, dan Milliana-chan" Beth melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah tiga anggota guildnya yang bersiap akan berangkat.

"Ya, kau juga jaga guild dengan baik bersama Risley ya Beth-chan" Ujar Arania.

"Aku tak akan kalah walaupun guild musuh kita nantinya sekelas Tartaros sekalipun" Milliana sesumbar.

"Hey-hey, jangan sampai kau menangis disana ya Milliana-chan"

Sedetik kemudian penyihir berpenampilan ala kucing itu menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Risley.

"Baik, kami berangkat. Sampai jumpa semuanya" Kagura berojigi ke arah seluruh member guild khusus wanita itu yang memang sekarang sengaja hadir di situ untuk mengantar ketiga penyihir andalan Mermaid Heel pergi menjalankan misi.

"Dadah"

"Sampai jumpa"

"Bye-bye"

"Hati-hati ya"

Suara-suara seruan itu semakin lama semakin tak terdengar seiring dengan langkah kedua ekor kuda yang semakin kencang saja larinya.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sementara itu, kelima penyihir perwakilan dari Sabertooth dan Mermaid Heel yang sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan...

"Gila! Masa sedari tadi tidak ada yang mau menggantikan aku sebagai penarik kuda sih? Hey-hey, gantikan aku dong" Sting mulai misuh-misuh akibat sudah berjam-jam ia duduk di depan kereta kuda tanpa ada yang menggantikan. Apalagi kini malam sudah semakin larut.

"Zzz...zzz...zzz"

Sang Dragon Slayer Cahaya itu melirik ke sampingnya, dimana terbaring seekor kucing merah yang sedang asyik tertidur lelap.

'Cih, si Lector ini malah asyik tidur dan tidak mau menemaniku begadang' Kata Sting dalam hati.

Sementara di dalam kereta kuda, kedua penyihir wanita dari Mermaid Heel sedang asyik terlelap pulas. Mereka adalah Arania dan Milliana. Sedangkan yang satunya? Jangan harap Kagura sanggup tertidur jika seorang laki-laki bernama Rogue kini sedang duduk manis di sampingnya.

"Hey, kau tidak tidur?"

Kagura menoleh perlahan ke arah laki-laki di samping kanannya "Aku? Aku belum ngantuk"

Rogue hanya mengangguk pertanda mengerti. Kemudian ia menimang-nimang Frosch yang sedang tidur di pangkuannya.

'Sial, ada apa sih denganku? Kenapa laki-laki ini membuatku menjadi aneh seperti ini. Apa mungkin aku menyukainya? Tidak-tidak, aku tak mungkin menyukai laki-laki suram seperti dia' Batin wanita berpita putih itu bergejolak. Dia tidak sadar kalau tingkahnya barusan membuat Rogue sedikit penasaran.

"Kagura, kau cemas? Sikapmu tidak seperti biasanya saat kau sedang bertanding di Daimato Enbu" Rogue menatap wajah penyihir terkuat Mermaid Heel itu dengan lekat, sehingga membuat yang bersangkutan hanya bisa memalingkan wajah.

"Err aku tidak apa-apa. Urusi dirimu saja sendiri"

Rogue menghela nafas panjang "Maaf kalau ucapanku barusan membuatmu sedikit emosi"

Kontan saja reaksi Kagura segera berubah dalam sekejap "Tidak apa-apa. Sudah jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Lagian, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf"

Keduanya terdiam membisu selama bermenit-menit lamanya.

"Kagura?"

"Apa Rogue?" Baru kali ini penyihir gravitasi itu mengucapkan nama laki-laki yang sudah membuatnya gelisah tidak karuan. Atau malah bisa dibilang, suka.

Laki-laki berambut hitam nan lurus itu melanjutkan kalimatnya "Suatu saat, aku ingin bertarung melawanmu"

"Eh? Kenapa memangnya?"

Sebuah senyuman sederhana menghiasi wajah tampan Dragon Slayer itu "Karena aku ingin bertarung melawan lawan yang kuat sepertimu"

Wajah Kagura sontak memerah. Untung saja Arania sedang tertidur, dan Risley tidak ikut dalam misi kali ini. Jika tidak, ia bisa mati kutu dibuatnya.

"I..iya. Aku juga ingin melawanmu. O ya, bagaimana kabar temanmu itu si Yukino?"

"Dia? Yukino baik-baik saja. Seharusnya dia ikut misi kali ini karena kalian berdua sudah menjadi teman. Tapi sayang, Master baru kami memerintahkan agar aku dan Sting yang berangkat" Jawab Rogue panjang lebar.

"Master baru ya? Kupikir guild kami juga akan mencari Master baru karena Master kami sedang maaf, istilahnya beliau sekarat sekarang"

Tanpa terasa pembicaraan kedua penyihir itu semakin mendalam saja.

"Yah, aku paham. Itulah mengapa guild kalian seakan tak pernah didampingi seorang Master di setiap turnamen Daimato Enbu" Kata Rogue seraya mengusap-usap kepala Frosch yang mungkin sedang bermimpi sekarang.

"O ya, ngomong-ngomong siapa kucing ini?" Kagura menunjuk ke arah kucing berkostum katak yang ada di pangkuan laki-laki di sampingnya.

"Namanya Frosch. Dia adalah exceedku, sama seperti kucing-kucing sejenis yang dimiliki oleh para Dragon Slayer. Yang di depan bersama Sting namanya Lector" Ucap Rogue.

"Aneh ya kucing peliharaanmu. Pakaiannya katak seperti itu" Komentar Kagura seraya tertawa kecil. Andai keempat rekannya melihat pemimpin mereka bisa tertawa kecil seperti itu, pasti mereka akan meledeknya sampai puas.

"Yah memang dia sedikit aneh dan pemalu. Tapi ingat, dia bukan peliharaan. Dia adalah sahabatku sejak aku kecil, di kala aku kehilangan ibuku yang tewas saat melindungiku. Maaf, seharusnya aku tidak bercerita macam-maca..."

"Tak apa. Aku juga tahu rasanya seperti apa kehilangan di masa lalu. Aku juga pernah kehilangan kakak laki-lakiku hingga membuatku menderita" Ingatan wanita bermarga Mikazuchi itu kembali ke masa menyakitkan dimana ia mendengar dari Milliana bahwa Jellal telah membunuh Simon. Kemudian bertahun-tahun ia berlatih untuk menjadi yang terkuat demi membalaskan dendamnya. Sebelum akhirnya ia bertarung dengan Erza pada turnamen Daimato Enbu tahun lalu, dan kemudian sadar dari segala kesalahannya selama ini. Membenci dan mendendam memang akan menjadikan kita kuat, akan tetapi pada akhirnya justru akan menghancurkan diri kita sendiri.

Tiba-tiba kereta kuda yang mereka tumpangi berhenti mendadak.

Sting melongokan kepalanya ke dalam "Woy kalian berdua, jangan berduaan terus ya. Dan jangan lupa bangunkan kedua wanita yang sedang asyik molor itu. Kita disambut meriah nih"

Ternyata mereka berlima sedang dihadang oleh segerombolan pasukan seperti mayat hidup yang kemungkinan besar adalah suruhan dari salah satu anggota Tartaros.

"Hey hey, jumlah kalian banyak juga ya? Aku jadi takut nih" Sting mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan sindirannya.

"Sting-kun, ayo hadapi mereka" Dukung Lector yang sepertinya baru saja bangun tidur.

"Kyaaa, mereka seram sekali. Aku..aku takut" Milliana malah berusaha sembunyi sebelum akhirnya tangannya ditarik oleh Kagura agar tetap berada di tempat.

"Hoahmmm...sepertinya rencana kita semua sudah tercium oleh pihak musuh. Ini buktinya" Ucap Arania yang sepertinya dia masih agak mengantuk.

"Groahhh!"

"Gwarrr!"

"Roarrr!"

Seratus lebih pasukan berwujud mayat hidup yang hanya berbentuk tulang terbalut dengan daging busuk kini mulai menyerang mereka berlima serempak.

"Sting-kun, berjuanglah hai"

"Frosch takut" Exceed Rogue ini mulai gemetaran dan menangis.

Melihat hal itu, Rogue segera memerintahkan mereka berdua agar sembunyi di dalam kereta kuda saja.

"Kau wanita kucing, daripada kau ketakutan lebih baik kau lindungi Frosch dan Lector saja" Perintah Rogue kepada Milliana yang tubuhnya mulai gemetar sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ka..Kagura-chan?" Milliana menunggu konfirmasi dari rekan atau bisa dibilang pemimpinnya itu.

"Turuti saja perintah Rogue. Daripada kau mati disini"

Sejurus kemudian, teman masa kecil Erza itu segera berlari kencang guna masuk ke dalam kereta kuda sekaligus melindungi kedua Exceed dari serangan musuh.

"Lihatlah kekuatanku" Sting memfokuskan kekuatan sihirnya sehingga tubuhnya kini diselimuti oleh cahaya yang amat menyilaukan.

"Hn" Begitu pun Rogue. Sekarang tubuhnya pun sudah dipenuhi oleh bayangan hitam yang memancarkan aura mengerikan.

"Owh jadi ini ya kekuatan dari duo Dragon Slayer Sabertooth?" Arania menimpali.

Sementara Kagura hanya mengamati mereka berdua, terutama Rogue dari belakang. Tapi sepertinya ia juga sedang menyiapkan sihirnya untuk bertarung.

"Habisi mereka Rogue!" Sting menghantamkan tinjunya ke arah beberapa pasukan mayat hidup yang ada di hadapannya sehingga membuat mereka semua terpental.

Walaupun tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, sang Dragon Slayer Bayangan segera menghabisi musuh-musuh yang ada di sekelilingnya.

"Kagura-chan, kau tidak mau bertarung?" Tanya Arania sembari mempersiapkan sihirnya.

Kagura menggeleng pelan "Nanti. Aku sedang mengamati musuh-musuh terlebih dahulu"

"Baiklah. Tapi segera lah turun dalam pertempuran ya" Arania mulai menyerang monster-monster mayat hidup itu dengan sihirnya yang berupa jaring laba-laba.

"Sial, berapa kali aku menyerang mereka tapi mereka terus saja menyerang walau tubuh mereka tinggal separuh" Keluh Sting masih tetap berusaha menghabisi satu per satu mayat hidup yang tak kunjung berhenti menyerang.

"Eiryuu no Houkou!" Semburan Rogue sukses membuat puluhan mayat hidup di depannya tumbang. Tapi lagi-lagi, walau kondisi mayat hidup itu yang tinggal pinggang ke bawah, tanpa kepala, tanpa tangan, tapi mereka terus menyerang.

"Aahhh" Arania terhempas ke tanah setelah dirinya sempat terkena serangan dari salah satu mayat hidup.

Sebelum mereka sempat menyerang wanita berambut hijau itu, Kagura secepat kilat menghabisi mayat hidup di sekeliling Arania walaupun akhirnya serangannya barusan sia-sia belaka.

Sementara itu di dalam kereta kuda...

"Kyaaa! Tolong aku!" Milliana menyabetkan cambuknya tak tentu arah demi melindungi dirinya dan kedua kucing yang ada bersamanya.

"Hey wanita kucing, cepat gunakan kekuatanmu secara serius. Aku juga takut bodoh" Protes Lector yang kini juga sedang sibuk menghindari serangan dari beberapa mayat hidup yang berusaha untuk menerkamnya.

"Hiks..hiks..Frosch takuuttt"

Kembali ke pertempuran sesungguhnya...

"Bagaimana ini? Aku mulai kehabisan tenaga" Nafas Sting mulai ngos-ngosan.

"Graohhh!"

"Growrrr!"

"Kagura, gunakan kekuatanmu" Ucap Rogue.

Sementara Kagura yang barusan saja dimintai tolong oleh laki-laki yang telah menempati posisi khusus di hatinya, dengan senang hati akan membantunya.

"Baiklah, aku tahu cara untuk mengalahkan mereka. Kalian semua pergi dari sisiku sejauh mungkin, termasuk kau Rogue" Kagura menyiapkan Fugutaitennya.

"Hey kau mau apa Kagura-san? Seenaknya saja mengusirku"

Rogue segera menarik lengan sahabatnya itu "Ayo Sting, kita turuti saja apa maunya. Daripada kita lanjutkan pertarungan yang hanya akan menghabiskan kekuatan sihir kita"

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu terdiam, sebelum akhirnya menatap ke arah Rogue kemudian mengangguk "Baiklah"

Mayat hidup yang berjumlah hampir dua ratus itu mengepung Kagura bersamaan. Penyihir terkuat di Mermaid Heel itu terlihat tak gentar sedikitpun. Kemudian perlahan cahaya ungu terang mulai terlihat di sekitar pedangnya. Dan terakhir sebuah segel sihir raksasa berwarna ungu dengan diameter hampir 50 meter terlihat jauh di atas tubuhnya.

"Sihir Gravitasi!"

Monster-monster di sekelilingnya pun perlahan mulai terangkat ke udara dan mereka semua tak berkutik sama sekali.

"Wanita itu kuat sekali ya?" Kagum Sting dari kejauhan.

"Tentu saja. Dia kan penyihir terkuat di guild Mermaid Heel. Jangan sekali-sekali meremehkannya walau kalian berdua adalah Dragon Slayer" Sahut Arania.

"Kagura..." Gumam Rogue.

Sementara seluruh mayat hidup telah terjebak dalam sihir Kagura yang luar biasa, wanita berambut cokelat tua itu perlahan membuka Fugutaitennya dan kemudian menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk menebas seluruh musuh.

"Heyyaahhh!"

ZRATTT

Putaran pedang Kagura membuat sebuah kilatan cahaya ungu yang sebenarnya merupakan sabetan pedangnya, kemudian dalam hitungan detik seluruh mayat hidup yang jumlahnya lebih dari seratus itu tubuhnya hancur berkeping-keping.

Banyak sekali ceceran tubuh mayat hidup yang berjatuhan ke tanah setelah serangan Kagura berhenti.

"Kyaaa! Menjijikaannn!" Milliana berlari-lari tak tentu arah karena ia turut kejatuhan ceceran tubuh yang sudah tak jelas bentuknya.

"Sting-kun" Lector berlari menuju ke arah Sting.

"Frosch takut" Sementara exceed Rogue itu malah masih menangis ketakutan.

"Selesai" Gumam Kagura seraya memasukan kembali Fugutaitennya ke dalam sarungnya.

Arania bertepuk tangan pertanda kagum dengan aksi rekannya barusan "Wow wow, kau benar-benar hebat Kagura-chan. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau mampu menghabisi mereka semua padahal kedua jagoan dari Sabertooth ini saja tidak mampu"

Sebuah tanda siku-siku muncul di dahi Sting "Berisik kau wanita laba-laba! Jika saja aku tadi menggunakan Dragon Force, mereka pasti sudah kubabat habis"

"Itu benar Sting-kun. Kurasa Kagura hanyalah beruntung saja hai"

Rogue tiba-tiba menyela "Tunggu Sting. Jika kita berdua menggunakan Dragon Force, itu malah akan membuang-buang tenaga saja. Lihat, mereka tak berkutik lagi bukan karena dahsyatnya serangan. Tapi karena sebuah serangan yang mampu membelah tubuh mereka semua hingga potongan terkecil seperti ini" Rogue mengambil sebuah tangan mayat hidup yang jarinya sudah tidak lengkap lagi.

"Kumohon, jangan bermain-main dengan itu" Milliana mulai kumat paniknya.

"Jadi seperti itu ya cara untuk mengalahkannya" Gumam Sting seakan sadar bahwa pemikirannya barusan keliru besar.

"Aku sedari tadi diam saja karena memikirkan hal ini, sebuah cara untuk mengalahkan para mayat hidup yang dapat bangkit lagi walau sudah berkali-kali tumbang" Kata Kagura datar.

"Kau benar-benar hebat Kagura. Aku jadi ragu ingin bertarung melawanmu suatu saat"

Perkataan yang terdengar seperti sebuah pujian dari mulut Rogue barusan membuat pipi sang penyihir gravitasi itu dihiasi semburat merah yang tipis. Wanita itu berusaha membelakangi mereka semua untuk menutupi rona merah di wajahnya.

"Jadi mayat hidup ini sebenarnya sihir atau apa ya?" Tanya Milliana.

"Sepertinya sihir Lost Magic. Karena aku belum pernah melihat langsung atau bahkan mengetahui jika ada sihir pembangkit mayat hidup yang seakan tidak bisa mati seperti ini" Kagura mengemukakan hasil analisanya.

"Jadi kekuatan anggota Tartaros yang hanya lima orang penyihir itu bukan main-main ya? Hmm, anak buahnya saja sudah amat merepotkan seperti ini" Kata Arania.

"Sebentar, bukankah Minerva yang dulunya ikut guild kalian kini bergabung ke guild gelap?" Tanya Kagura kepada duo Dragon Slayer.

"Yah benar. Aku tak tahu alasannya kenapa. Tapi dari informasi yang kudengar, ia telah berhasil dikalahkan oleh Fairy Tail beberapa bulan lalu dan kini telah ditahan. Sebelumnya ia sempat bergabung di guild apa ya namanya? Emm..."

"Succubus Eye, Sting-kun. Dan dari yang kudengar guild Succubus Eye itu termasuk dalam aliansi Balam dan bernaung kepada guild Tartaros"

"Kau hebat Lector" Kemudian Sting ber'tos' ria dengan exceednya itu.

"Minerva yang sekuat itu saja masih berlindung kepada Tartaros? Jadi musuh kita sekuat apa nanti?" Wajah Milliana benar-benar pucat pasi.

"Milliana, jangan menjadi penakut. Jika tadi kau sendirian, kau pasti sudah tewas oleh makhluk-makhluk itu" Tegur Kagura dengan nada tegas.

Sedangkan yang bersangkutan cuma bisa menundukan kepala saja "Aku mengerti"

"Sebaiknya setelah ini kita membagi grup menjadi dua saja. Maksudku agar semakin cepat untuk menemukan persembunyian musuh" Saran Rogue.

Keempat orang yang ada disitu saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Berpencar katamu? Hey, jangan gila ya. Kita bergabung saja sudah hampir kalah oleh pasukan-pasukan tadi" Protes Arania.

"Itu benar, aku bisa mati kalau seperti ini" Yang ini terlontar dari mulut Milliana.

"Tunggu, sepertinya ini bukan ide buruk. Aku setuju" Kagura menyetujui saran dari Dragon Slayer Bayangan itu. Entah karena memang saran itu menguntungkan, atau justru karena ia tidak enak untuk menolak saran dari laki-laki yang membuat perasaannya bahagia tanpa sebab.

"Aku sih mau dengan cara apapun tidak masalah. Yang penting aku tak akan kalah lagi dari wanita aneh sepertimu. Akan kutunjukan kekuatan Dragon Slayer Cahaya itu seperti apa. Benar kan Lector?"

Exceed berbulu merah itu mengangguk mantap "Hai Sting-kun"

"Baik. Menurutku kelompok kita akan dibagi menjadi dua. Siapa dengan siapa?" Tanya Kagura.

"Aku tak mau dengan wanita pecinta kucing seperti dia" Tunjuk Lector ke arah Milliana.

"Ehh? Apa katamu?"

"Ada baiknya naga kembar dari Sabertooth kita bagi di dua kelompok. Maksudku, Rogue dan Sting akan berpisah seperti itu" Saran Arania.

Rogue dan Sting saling berpandangan.

"Bagaimana Rogue? Setuju?"

"Yah, apapun itu"

Kagura membuka sebuah gulungan kertas yang ternyata itu adalah denah yang sudah ia susun kemarin malam.

"Lihat ini. Setelah ini, kelompok pertama akan belok kanan melalui rute sungai dan kelompok kedua akan belok kiri melalui rute hutan lebat. Tikungannya ada di depan sana persis" Kagura mengarahkan telunjuk kanannya ke depan dimana terdapat persimpangan jalan.

Milliana : "Aku bersamamu ya Kagura-chan? Ya ya ya?"

Arania : "Aku sekelompok denganmu saja Rogue. Bagaimana?"

Rogue : "Aku terserah mau dengan siapa saja"

Sting : "Baru pernah aku akan beda tim dengan Rogue. Siapa ya kira-kira? Emm..."

Lector : "Pokoknya aku malas jika harus sekelompok dengan si pecinta kucing itu"

Frosch : "Frosch juga tidak mau dengan pecinta kucing"

Kagura : "..."

Mereka semua terus meributkan hal tidak penting selama hampir 15 menit lebih. Tiba-tiba saja Sting memiliki ide untuk memecahkan masalah ini.

"Hey, daripada ribut terus mending kita jan ken pon saja. Bagaimana? Tapi tidak ada yang boleh protes jika sudah masuk kelompok. Bagaimana?"

"Jan ken pon?" Milliana memasang tampang berpikir.

"Sepertinya bukan ide buruk. Ayo" Ucap Arania.

Akhirnya kelima orang itu melakukan jan ken pon dan hasil akhirnya sebagai berikut :

Kagura (Gunting) - Arania (Kertas)

Sting (Batu) - Rogue (Kertas)

Sedangkan Milliana yang memang tidak ikut jan ken pon karena jumlahnya ganjil, terpaksa mau tidak mau harus menentukan pilihan.

"Aku jelas ikut kelompoknya Kagura-chan saja ya" Penyihir berpenampilan kucing itu berseru kegirangan.

"Hey-hey Milliana-chan, kau sebaiknya ikut kami. Jika kau ikut kelompoknya Kagura maka kekuatannya menjadi tidak seimbang. Kau masuk kelompok kedua bersama aku dan Sting" Ujar Arania.

"D..dia i..ikut kesi..ni?" Lector terkejut seakan tak percaya jika wanita yang saat ini paling dibencinya ikut bergabung di kelompoknya.

"Ya benar Milliana. Jika kau ikut kami, kekuatannya menjadi tidak seimbang" Jelas Kagura.

Sting mendesah nafas pelan "Huhhh, jadi menurut kalian aku lemah begitu jadinya si penyihir kucing ini harus ikut di kelompok kedua, begitu?"

"Sting, tenanglah. Tak ada yang menganggapmu lemah" Rogue berusaha menenangkan teman satu guildnya itu.

"Frosch juga berpikir seperti itu"

"Baiklah semuanya. Sebaiknya kita mulai berpencar dan beristirahat sampai pagi. Pagi hari sekitar pukul 8, kita mulai bergerak dan akan bertemu di markas musuh yang kira-kira ada di puncak sana. Mengerti kan?"

Ucapan Kagura barusan hanya dibalas anggukan kepala ringan oleh yang lain.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Markas Tartaros yang berada di puncak dataran tinggi Halmond...

Seorang manusia bertubuh kekar dengan banyak garis luka di seluruh tubuhnya sedang duduk manis di meja kerjanya. Pria ini adalah salah satu dari 5 anggota terkuat Tartaros. Xerox sang penyihir angkasa.

Pria itu kini sedang berbincang dengan seseorang melalui telepatinya.

Xerox : "Maafkan aku, prajurit-prajurit mayat hidup buatanku sepertinya gagal untuk menghadang mereka"

Seseorang : "Tak apa. Masih ada kesempatan bagimu untuk membunuh mereka semua kan?"

Xerox : "Baiklah. Kali ini biar aku saja yang akan turun tangan. Bolehkah?"

Seseorang : "Silahkan. Jangan sisakan satupun dari mereka Xerox"

Xerox : "Baiklah Zeref-sama"

Pria itu mengakhiri panggilan via telepatinya. Kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya dan membalikan badan.

Penampilannya cukup mengerikan. Kepalanya yang botak dengan sebuah mata ketiga di dahinya, sebuah jubah hitam besar yang dikenakannya tapi tidak menutupi bagian dada dan perutnya. Dan simbol guild Tartaros terukir jelas di belakang jubah itu.

"Kalian berdua. Flame Raion dan Ice Raion, segeralah habisi para penyihir yang sekarang sedang menuju kesini. Satu di hutan sebelah timur, dan satu di sungai sebelah barat"

Kedua ekor makhluk sihir berbentuk singa dengan ukuran sebesar gajah kini sedang duduk mendengarkan perintah tuannya. Yang satunya berwarna merah dengan tubuh berlapisi api, sedangkan yang satunya lagi berwarna putih kebiruan dengan tubuh dingin sedingin es.

"Baik Xerox-sama" Ucap kedua makhluk mengerikan itu bersamaan.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Akhirnya tim berpencar menjadi dua. Tim pertama yang terdiri dari Rogue Cheney dan Kagura Mikazuchi, berjalan menuju dataran tinggi Halmond melewati rute sungai. Sedangkan tim satunya lagi yang terdiri dari Sting Eucliffe, Milliana, dan Arania Web melewati rute hutan lebat.

Malam semakin larut, bahkan sudah bisa dikatakan mencapai dini hari. Kedua orang penyihir sedang terlihat berjalan beriringan tanpa adanya suara sama sekali. Kedua orang itu masih membisu dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Frosch melihat ada sungai di depan"

Rogue menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian mencoba untuk mengamati keadaan di hadapannya.

"Benar Frosch, kau pasti haus kan? Aku juga. Ayo kita minum"

Kagura yang mendengar pembicaraan kedua makhluk itu *satu laki-laki dan satu seekor kucing* pun akhirnya mau tidak mau memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka. Kebetulan persediaan air minumnya sudah menipis.

'Kenapa bisa-bisa aku sekelompok dengannya sih? Kalau mengerti seperti ini, aku lebih baik sekelompok dengan laki-laki sok jagoan bernama Sting itu. Aku harus bisa menjaga sikapku di depannya' Batin Kagura.

"Segar ya. Kau sudah selesai minum?" Laki-laki berambut hitam lurus itu menoleh ke arah sahabatnya yang sepertinya sudah kekembungan sekarang.

"Frosch kembung"

Melihat tingkah exceed aneh tapi imut milik laki-laki yang disukainya itu, membuat Kagura tersenyum dalam hati.

"Rogue"

Orang yang bersangkutan menoleh "Hn?"

"Ano, ayo kita persiapkan diri untuk beristirahat. Hari sudah benar-benar gelap. Besok misi kita masih akan dilanjutkan" Ucap penyihir class S dari Mermaid Heel itu.

Rogue mengangguk pertanda paham "Aku mengerti. Ayo Frosch, kita tidur"

Kedua orang bersama seekor kucing itu kini mulai merebahkan diri di bawah pohon yang terletak masih di pinggiran sungai.

Rogue dan Frosch mengambil posisi di bawah pohon persis, sedangkan Kagura sedikit jauh ke utara dari tempat dimana kedua makhluk itu tidur.

Dragon Slayer Bayangan dan exceednya itu sepertinya sudah tertidur pulas melihat tidak adanya gerakan sama sekali sedikitpun dari mereka. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi, sang penyihir paling berpengalaman dari guild putri duyung kini masih membuka matanya.

Kedua bola matanya masih menerawang angkasa raya yang bertabur ratusan bahkan ribuan bintang, tak lupa sebuah dewi malam bernama rembulan yang menambah keelokan atap dari semesta itu. Suara aliran air sungai yang sedikit bergemercik, membuat telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti merasa termanjakan oleh iramanya yang syahdu.

Tanpa terasa, mulut wanita itu menggumamkan sepatah kata "Simon-Niichan"

Yah, walaupun segala macam dendamnya telah pudar ketika itu *Daimato Enbu seusai melawan Erza*. Tapi membuang kepahitan tak semudah membalikan telapak tangan. Seberapapun jauhnya melangkah, Kagura tak dapat memungkiri bahwa ia masih ingin bertemu kakak laki-lakinya. Bahkan ia pernah bersumpah jika ada sebuah sihir entah apapun itu yang dapat menghidupkan kembali kakaknya, apapun resikonya akan ia tempuh.

Perlahan bulir-bulir air mata mulai turun perlahan dari kelopak matanya, terus hingga membasahi kedua pipinya. Walaupun orang di luar sana menganggap ia adalah seorang yang kuat dan mandiri, tapi tetaplah ia seorang perempuan yang butuh kasih sayang. Selama ini ia kuat karena kebencian. Tapi kekuatan dari perasaan menyayangi dan mengasihi berkalilipat lebih baik.

Ingatan ini, membuat tangisannya yang lirih menjadi semakin terdengar. Melihat bintang-bintang di langit malam yang cerah bersama Simon adalah hal yang paling disukainya dulu. Dulu, disaat semuanya belum terenggut darinya. Dulu, disaat hidupnya masih lengkap sekalipun ia kekurangan dalam materi.

"Kagura"

Sebuah tepukan pelan di pundaknya membuat wanita berpita putih itu terperanjat kaget, kemudian ia menoleh ke samping. Itu Rogue.

"Kau kenapa?"

Dengan lihainya, wanita berambut cokelat tua itu berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya.

"Aku...aku tidak apa-apa"

"Kau bohong. Kau membohongi dirimu sendiri"

Ucapan laki-laki yang disukainya barusan membuatnya sedikit tersadar.

"Memang aku tak berhak untuk tahu masalahmu. Tapi setidaknya ijinkan aku untuk menemanimu dalam kesedihanmu. Walaupun kita baru saja berteman belum genap sehari" Rogue memasang sebuah senyuman yang terlihat amat menenangkan hati. Terutama hati wanita itu.

Sontak saja Kagura memeluk tubuh Rogue dan kemudian meluapkan isi hatinya dan tangisannya.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks..."

Perlahan, Rogue mengusap rambut panjang wanita itu seraya mengucapkan kalimat "Walau masa lalu dan masalah kita semua berbeda, tapi aku dapat memahamimu sedikit. Kehilangan itu menyakitkan"

"Hiks..hiks..."

Baru pernah sekali ini Rogue Cheney mengatakan hal-hal indah semacam itu walaupun dalam kesehariannya ia terkenal dingin dan pendiam. Yah, mungkin nalurinya sebagai seorang laki-laki lah yang membuatnya sanggup mengatakan hal demikian. Dan sebuah kehilangan orang yang disayangi, yang membuat kita mampu memahami apa yang orang lain rasakan.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Keesokan harinya, kedua orang itu terus menempuh perjalanan melalui tepian sungai yang ujungnya akan menuntun mereka untuk sampai di bukit.

"Rogue" Kagura membuka pembicaraan tiba-tiba.

Sang Dragon Slayer Bayangan menanggapi "Apa?"

"Emm, terima kasih tadi malam" Ucap Kagura singkat. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah dan setiap orang yang melihatnya pasti tahu akan mengetahui jika wanita ini sedang malu sekaligus bahagia. Tanda-tanda seorang wanita yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Rogue membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil "Ya, tidak masalah"

"Frosch tidak tahu apa-apa tadi malam"

"Hmm, dan kau memang tak perlu tahu Frosch"

Langkah kedua penyihir itu berhenti seketika begitu merasakan ada aura sihir kuat yang mendekati mereka. Mereka tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang mendekat.

Seekor singa raksasa berwarna merah sedang berlari kencang dari kejauhan. Ukurannya yang tidak normal itu membuat Kagura yakin bahwa makhluk itu bukanlah singa biasa. Itu adalah makhluk sihir.

"Awas!"

Rogue segera memeluk Frosch sebelum tertabrak oleh makhluk berberntuk singa yang barusan menerjang mereka. Begitu juga dengan Kagura yang dengan cekatannya melompat.

"Siapa kau? Dan apa maumu?" Tanya Kagura sembari mempersiapkan diri untuk bertempur.

Makhluk berwarna merah dengan tubuh terselimuti api itu kemudian membalikan badannya agar menghadap ke arah kedua penyihir yang menjadi incarannya.

"Namaku Flame Raion. Aku adalah suruhan tuan Xerox"

Rogue mengenyitkan dahinya 'Tunggu, Xerox katanya? Bukankah ia adalah salah satu dari 5 dewa kematian Tartaros? Jadi bisa disimpulkan bahwa musuh kami berlima kali ini adalah pria itu'

"Xerox? Sang penyihir angkasa itu?" Kagura memegang Fugutaitennya erat.

"Benar sekali. Dan tujuanku kali ini adalah untuk membunuh kalian berdua sesuai dengan perintah Xerox-sama. Teman-teman kalian yang lain juga sedang dihabisi oleh saudaraku, Ice Raion"

"Jadi ada satu lagi makhluk sepertimu ya? Hmm, majulah" Kata Kagura dengan tenangnya.

"Frosch, kau pergilah sejauh mungkin dari medan pertempuran. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang cukup sulit" Perintah Rogue kepada exceednya.

Kucing berkostum katak itu pun segera berlari sekencang mungkin menjauhi tempatnya berpijak sebelumnya.

"GROAHHH!" Singa api itu berlari kencang ke arah Kagura dan Rogue.

Tubuh Rogue yang sudah dilapisi dengan aura naga bayangan, bergerak secepat kilat dan tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di depan singa itu.

Sebuah hantaman yang amat keras dari Rogue sukses membuat monster bernama Flame Raion itu terpelanting kebelakang. Tapi tanpa menunggu lama, makhluk berwujud singa itu segera bangkit dan bersiap menyemburkan nafas apinya.

"Flame Tornado!" Sebuah semburan api besar yang berputar mirip tornado kini dengan cepatnya meluncur ke arah Rogue. Tapi sang naga bayangan itu dengan lihainya menghindari semburan itu, walau akhirnya serangan api itu mengarah ke Kagura.

"Kagura!" Seru Rogue khawatir.

Kagura berusaha menahan serangan tornado api itu dengan pedangnya yang kini sudah dilapisi oleh aura sihir berwarna keunguan.

'Serangan makhluk ini api, seperti milik Natsu' Batin Rogue.

"Aku tak semudah itu dikalahkan" Dalam sekejap, semburan api itu di pantulkan ke atas menuju langit oleh Kagura. Setelahnya, penyihir gravitasi itu berlari secepat mungkin ke depan.

"Pedang yang terhunus!"

CRASHHH

Tanpa harus membuka Fugutaitennya, Kagura berhasil melukai monster itu. Tapi sepertinya pertahanan Flame Raion sungguh kuat karena dalam sekejap makhluk sihir itu kembali berdiri dan langsung menghantam Kagura secepat yang ia bisa.

"Aaahhh" Kagura terlempar sejauh belasan meter ke arah samping.

"Sial, akan kugunakan sihir ini. Eiryu no Houkou!" Rogue menyerang Flame Raion dengan semburannya.

"Tak semudah itu bocah. Flame shield" Sedetik kemudian tubuh besar singa anak buah Xerox itu dilapisi oleh api raksasa yang berputar melingkar dengan fungsi sebagai pertahanan.

Semburan naga bayangan yang dahsyat beradu dengan perisai api raksasa. Keduanya masih berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengalahkan satu sama lain.

Melihat makhluk singa api itu sedang terfokus kepada Rogue, Kagura segera memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menyerang.

"Sihir gravitasi" Kali ini sihir andalan adik Simon itu lebih cepat daripada saat ia melawan ratusan mayat hidup kemarin.

Dalam sekejap, di atas Flame Raion muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu.

"Gravitasi penuh!"

Tanah di bawah lingkaran sihir Kagura mulai ambles perlahan. Tubuh Flame Raion berangsur-angsur menjadi berat dan berat. Dan otomatis pertahanan mosnter singa itu mengendur sehingga memudahkan bagi Rogue untuk menghabisinya.

"Sekarang Rogue!" Seru Kagura.

Rogue mengangguk. Ia kembali mengeluarkan sihir semburannya lagi.

"Eiryu no Houkou!" Dan kali ini serangan sang Dragon Slayer Bayangan itu berhasil mengenai tubuh Flame Raion hingga membuatnya ambruk.

Sepertinya pertempuran itu sudah selesai.

Kagura menghampiri seekor makhluk sihir yang tubuhnya mulai menghilang perlahan karena efek sihirnya mulai menghilang.

"Kukira makhluk ini amat kuat. Ternyata tidak terlalu" Gumam Rogue.

"Ya. Aku juga berpikir demikian. Tapi setelah ini kita semua akan menghadapi Xerox yang termasuk dalam 5 dewa kematian dari guild Tartaros" Ucap Kagura.

"Aku sedang memikirkan apa yang Sting dan lainnya lakukan" Wajah tampan sang naga kembar itu menatap ke angkasa dimana langit biru berada.

**XXXXXXXXXX**  
Sting, Milliana, dan Arania malah sekarang sudah berhadapan dengan musuh utama mereka...

"Haahhh!" Pukulan demi pukulan dilancarkan oleh Sting ke arah sang penyihir angkasa. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Tak ada satupun yang berhasil mendarat di tubuh kekar pria bernama Xerox itu.

"Bocah pirang, kau masih kurang kuat untuk menghadapiku" Sebuah pukulan telak mengenai dagu Sting dan membuat naga cahaya itu terpental kebelakang.

'Kuso! Padahal aku sudah menggunakan mode dragon force tapi makhluk sialan ini masih saja sanggup bertahan' Batinnya seraya berusaha untuk berdiri.

"Kau tak akan mampu bocah" Ejek Xerox.

Sting mengusap darah yang mengucur dari bibirnya "O ya? Coba saja yang satu ini" Laki-laki berambut pirang itu mengumpulkan kekuatan sihirnya di kepalan tangan kanannya hingga terbentuklah sebuah bola cahaya raksasa.

"HEYAAHHH!" Dengan kekuatan penuh, Sting Eucliffe meluncurkan bola cahaya berkekuatan super itu ke arah Xerox.

"Apa kau yakin kekuatan seperti itu mampu? Blackhole!" Pria bermata tiga itu menahan serangan Sting barusan hanya dengan satu tangan saja. Perlahan tapi pasti, seluruh energi sihir yang terkumpul di bola cahaya itu terhisap ke dalam tangan kanan Xerox yang sudah dipenuhi oleh pusaran hitam mirip blackhole yang ada di luar angkasa.

'A..apa? Kekuatan macam apa itu?' Sting membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar seakan tak percaya bahwa serangan pamungkasnya itu dapat dinetralisir dengan mudahnya.

Seluruh bola cahaya itu kini telah sirna dalam kegelapan di tangan Xerox.

"Giliranmu yang akan sirna" Sihir blackhole yang dibuat oleh Xerox dengan cepatnya menghisap tubuh Sting hingga akhirnya sang naga kembar itu telah berada dalam genggaman salah satu anggota 5 dewa kematian Tartaros itu.

Cekikan Xerox yang amat kuat membuat Sting perlahan kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Ro..Rogue cepatlah da..tang" Gumamnya sebelum akhirnya kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang.

Xerox melempar tubuh Sting ke samping dimana disana terdapat Milliana, Arania, serta Lector yang sudah lebih dulu pingsan.

"Hahahahaha! Tinggal dua orang lagi yang harus kuhabisi sebelum aku kembali ke markas besar untuk menemui Zeref-sama. Hahahahaha!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kagura, Rogue, serta Frosch kini sudah sampai di sebuah bangunan besar berbentuk observatorium yang dinding dan jendela beserta pintunya sudah hancur disana-sini.

"Kita sudah sampai" Rogue memandangi gedung besar itu dengan firasat yang kurang baik.

"Apa kau punya pikiran yang sama denganku, Rogue?" Tanya Kagura amat serius.

Rogue mengangguk 'Sting dan yang lainnya. Aku yakin mereka sudah kalah. Sial!'

"Frosch takut" Exceed berwarna hijau itu mulai gemetaran.

Rogue mengusap kepala sahabatnya itu berulang kali "Sudahlah, jangan takut. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu terluka. Sebaiknya kau disini saja ya, jangan ikut masuk"

Frosch mengangguk berulang kali "Frosch mengerti"

Setelah meninggalkan kucing kecil itu, akhirnya Kagura beserta Rogue berjalan dengan langkah waspada hingga akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di pintu masuk gedung observatorium yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

"Kalian sudah aku tunggu bocah-bocah"

Sebuah suara datar nan menakutkan yang berasal dari ujung depan sana membuat kedua penyihir Sabertooth dan Mermaid Heel ini cemas.

Sebuah siluet pria bertubuh besar nan kekar terlihat sedang berjalan pelan menuju ke arah mereka. Sebelum pada akhirnya cahaya matahari yang masuk menyinari ruangan itu membuat sosok pria itu semakin jelas.

"Kau yang bernama Xerox itu?" Tanya Kagura.

Pria bernama Xerox itu mengangguk pelan "Ya benar. Dan aku disini sengaja untuk menyambut para tamu-tamuku"

Rogue berusaha mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya. Ia menolehkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru sebelum akhirnya ia menemukan rekan-rekannya tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di samping kanan ruangan. Termasuk Sting dan Lector.

"I..itu..." Nafasnya sedikit tercekat. Tak percaya bahwa seorang Dragon Slayer Cahaya seperti Sting mampu dikalahkan oleh pria besar dihadapannya.

"Kauuu...kau harus membayar segala tindakanmu!" Tanpa berpikir panjang Kagura langsung mencabut Fugutaitennya dari sarungnya dan berlari sekencang mungkin guna menyerang Xerox.

"Kagura, jangan gegabah" Seru Rogue.

"Apa yang kau perbuat kepada Arania dan Milliana hah?" Wanita terkuat guild Mermaid Heel itu menebaskan pedangnya berulang kali ke arah sang penyihir angkasa. Tapi kecepatan pria bermata tiga itu sungguh luar biasa hingga tak ada satupun dari tebasan Kagura yang berhasil melukainya.

"Kau pikir kau sudah kuat Kagura Mikazuchi?" Xerox menahan bilah Fugutaiten dengan lengan kirinya yang berotot.

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau berani melukai teman-temanku"

Xerox tersenyum penuh arti. Dari arah mata yang berada di dahinya, munculah sebuah sinar hitam yang berhasil mengenai dada Kagura.

"Aaargghhh"

'Pria itu memang benar-benar kuat. Tak heran jika setiap anggota Tartaros di hadapi oleh beberapa penyihir gabungan dari dua guild' Rogue mulai menyiapkan sihirnya.

"Dragon force!" Dalam sekejap tubuh Rogue memancarkan aura sihir yang begitu kuat. Rambutnya yang lurus ke bawah kini menjadi tegak ke atas.

Sang naga bayangan itu tanpa menunggu lama segera meluncur secepat peluru dan menendang keras perut Xerox sehingga membuat anggota 5 dewa kematian itu tersungkur.

"Grrhhh, sialan kau. Ternyata kau tak bisa diremehkan begitu saja" Kedua tangan penyihir angkasa itu mengepal dan tiba-tiba saja muncul bulatan hitam yang berputar-putar di sekeliling kepalan tangannya.

"Kau akan merasakan kekuatan Tartaros yang sebenarnya bocah!" Dengan kecepatan yang hampir sama dengan Rogue, pria botak itu meluncur cepat hingga tiba-tiba sudah berada persis di hadapannya.

DHUARRR!

Pukulan yang amat dahsyat dari Xerox berhasil ditangkis oleh naga kembar itu, walau pasti rasanya amat menyakitkan.

Kagura yang sudah bangkit ikut menyerang hingga tebasannya berhasil membuat Xerox terhempas menabrak dinding.

"Kenapa dia masih sekuat itu? Seharusnya Sting dan yang lain sudah menguras tenaganya hingga habis" Gumam Rogue sambil menghirup nafas berkali-kali akibat mulai kelelahan.

"Dia adalah salah satu anggota 5 dewa kematian yang konon kekuatannya lebih dahsyat dibanding 10 penyihir suci" Kagura menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk menyerang lagi.

Xerox perlahan mulai berdiri. Ia tiba-tiba tersenyum mengerikan.

"Heheheh, ini baru permulaan penyihir amatir. Sihirku yang satu ini adalah sihir lost magic yang amat kuat. Bersiaplah...BLACKHOLE!"

Sama seperti sihir yang digunakan untuk melawan Sting tadi, telapak tangan Xerox memunculkan sebuah pusaran hitam yang dapat menghisap apapun yang dikehendaki oleh pemiliknya. Dan hisapan dari blackhole itu mengakibatkan orang yang terhisap lemas seketika sekalipun ia masih mempunyai tenaga penuh.

'Sihir apa ini? Aku tak bisa melawan. Tubuhku...tubuhku benar-benar lemah mendadak' Rogue terhisap ke dalam sihir blackhole itu.

Kagura walaupun telah berusaha menancapkan Fugutaitennya ke lantai sedalam mungkin, tapi usahanya sia-sia. Kekuatannya turun secara drastis dan ia pun ikut terhisap ke lubang hitam itu.

"Hahaha, kalian sudah dalam genggamanku kan?" Xerox tertawa penuh kemenangan melihat kedua penyihir yang menjadi lawannya kini sudah dalam cengkeraman kedua tangannya.

"Mati kalian berduaaa!" Pria itu dalam sekejap membanting Rogue dan Kagura ke lantai dengan kekuatan penuh sehingga menyebabkan mereka berdua terluka cukup parah.

BRAAKKK!

"Guwaaa" Rogue memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Aaaahhh" Sedangkan baju Kagura sudah sobek disana-sini dengan luka memar hampir di sekujur tubuhnya.

Melihat lawannya seakan sudah tak berkutik, Xerox berjalan menghampiri keduanya kemudian jongkok di dekat mereka.

"Heh Kagura, rumor bahwa kau adalah penyihir terkuat di Mermaid Heel ternyata bohong ya? Kau dan sang naga kembar dari Sabertooth ternyata tak ada apa-apanya ketika melawanku" Pria bermata tiga itu menjabak rambut Kagura sehingga membuat sang empunya mengerang kesakitan.

"Aahhh...mau apa lagi k..kau?"

"Aku? Tentu saja aku akan membunuhmu dan temanmu ini. Kalian berdua hanya akan menjadi penghalang Zeref-sama untuk membangkitkan Acnologia dan menguasai duni ini" Secercah cahaya hitam berkilauan muncul di mata yang ada di dahi Xerox. Perlahan, cahaya itu bertambah terang dan terang. Pria besar itu akan menembak Kagura dengan lasernya dari jarak dekat.

"Selamat tinggal" Laser itu pun ditembakan...

BUAKKK!

Rogue sukses melayangkan tinjunya tepat di kepala Xerox sehingga membuat penyihir kejam itu kesakitan dan lasernya tidak jadi mengarah ke Kagura.

"Kau lupa disini masih ada aku?" Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ada, Dragon Slayer Bayangan itu mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya ke depan. Sebuah energi yang amat besar terpusat pada kedua telapak tangannya.

'Ini adalah senjata pamungkasku yang akan menghabiskan hampir seluruh energi sihirku' Sebuah bulatan hitam yang amat besar sudah berhasil diciptakan Rogue di kedua telapak tangannya.

"Mati kau...EIRYU NO SENGAAA!" Sebuah tembakan raksasa merluncur amat cepat dalam sepersekian detik hingga membuat separuh dari gedung observatorium itu hancur berkeping-keping.

DDHHHUUAAARRRRR!

Rogue tersenyum setelah selesai mengeluarkan kekuatan penuhnya. Sedangkan Kagura malah terus memandangi laki-laki yang disukainya itu sedari tadi dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Sudah selesai. Ayo kita bawa Sting dan yang lainnya untuk pulang" Ucap Rogue.

Kagura mengangguk pertanda setuju.

Tapi tiba-tiba...

Reruntuhan puing-puing bangunan di depan sana mulai terbongkar. Dari dalamnya, munculah Xerox yang masih sanggup berdiri walaupun darah sudah memenuhi setiap inci dari tubuhnya.

"Bangsat! Kalian berdua telah membuatku marah bocah tengik. Akan kukeluarkan sihir yang menjadi jurus pamungkasku" Penyihir anggota Tartaros itu menunduk, kemudian ia meletakan telapak tangan kanannya ke permukaan tanah.

Lantai di seluruh gedung observatorium itu kini telah sepenuhnya dalam jangkauan lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam milik Xerox.

"Kalian tahu apa alasannya kenapa aku dipanggil sebagai penyihir angkasa?" Samar-samar terdengar suara bergemuruh dari arah langit. Suara gemuruh itu semakin lama semakin keras saja.

"A..apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Rogue menengok ke kanan dan kiri untuk memahami situasi. Tapi tidak ada apapun.

"Lihat ke atas"

Ucapan singkat Kagura barusan seketika membuat pria berambut hitam itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke atas. Dari kejauhan, terlihatlah segerombolan benda berwarna merah kehitaman yang sedang meluncur dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa menuju ke arah mereka.

"Hahaha! Walau aku akan mati juga dengan mengeluarkan sihir lost magic ini, aku tidak peduli. Yang penting aku berhasil menjalankan tugasku untuk menghabisi kalian semua. Hahaha!"

Suara gemuruh itu semakin keras dan keras. Rogue dan Kagura sudah tahu apa sebenarnya jenis sihir lost magic yang barusan dikeluarkan oleh pria di hadapan mereka.

"Sihir kegelapan yang mampu mengendalikan angkasa raya dalam genggamanku. Sihir yang sanggup membuat benda-benda langit mematuhi perintahku. Matilah kalian bersamaku...METEOR DOOM!"

"Rogue,cepatlah bawa Milliana dan yang lainnya sejauh mungkin dari sini. Sementara aku akan mencoba menahan laju meteor-meteor itu dengan sihirku" Kagura bersiap melakukan sihir terkuatnya.

Rogue kini benar-benar dalam posisi yang serba salah. Di satu sisi ia ingin selamat, tapi di sisi lain ia ingin seluruh rekan-rekannya selamat. Rekan, ya benar. Sepatah kata yang belum lama ini ia pahami arti dan makna sesungguhnya. Jauh sebelum peristiwa Daimato Enbu dimana guildnya kalah oleh Fairy Tail, ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa itu rekan, teman, sahabat, atau apalah. Tapi kekalahan yang diperoleh waktu itu, membuatnya belajar untuk memahami sepenuh hati ikatan batin antara sesama anggota guild atau dengan orang lain yang dekat dengan kita.

"Tapi kau...kau bagaimana?" Rogue menatap punggung Kagura dengan perasaan sedikit cemas.

Kagura menoleh ke belakang "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku ingin menebus dosa-dosaku dengan cara ini"

Walaupu Rogue melihat perempuan itu tersenyum kecil, tapi ia tahu. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa senyum itu tidak datang dari hatinya. Senyum itu adalah senyum kepedihan.

"Cepat bawa yang lain keluar dari gedung ini. Cepat!"

Rogue mengangguk dan bergerak secepat yang ia bisa untuk menyelamatkan temannya termasuk Milliana dan Arania yang masih tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri.

Sebuah lingkaran sihir amat besar berwarna ungu muncul di atas gedung observatorium itu. Lingkaran itu bahkan berdiameter dua kalilipat lebih besar daripada ketika saat mereka melawan pasukan mayat hidup waktu kemarin.

Kagura memejamkan matanya erat. Kemudian perlahan ia membukanya.

"Sihir gravitasi!"

Meteor-meteor berukuran raksasa dalam jumlah puluhan kini tiba-tiba lajunya terhambat. Kecepatan meteor-meteor itu berkurang drastis sekarang.

"Hahaha, percuma saja Kagura. Ujung-ujungnya kau akan menemaniku di neraka" Xerox tertawa menggila.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Kagura berusaha menahan mati-matian untuk menekan kekuatan sihir gravitasinya agar meteor-meteor itu menyentuh permukaan tanah saat teman-temannya yang lain sudah berada di tempat yang aman.

Di saat-saat seperti ini, ingatannya tiba-tiba saja berputar jauh kebelakang di saat ia masih kecil. Di saat ia masih tinggal bersama kakaknya yang paling ia sayangi, Simon. Wajah Simon di masa lalu terus memenuhi benaknya saat ini. Mungkinkah ini pertanda bahwa ia akan kembali berkumpul bersama Simon?

"Simon-niichan..." Lelehan air turun perlahan dari bola mata penyihir terkuat Mermaid Heel itu.

Rogue telah berhasil mengevakuasi Sting, Milliana, Arania, dan terakhir Lector. Kini dari arah kejauhan, ia melihat puluhan meteor raksasa sedang bergerak perlahan tepat di atas gedung tempat dimana ia bertarung tadi. Sang naga bayangan tahu jika mustahil ada yang bisa selamat jika terkena serbuan benda langit mengerikan itu.

Frosch berjalan mendekat "Frosch ingin tahu dimana Kagura sekarang?"

Rogue menatap exceednya itu dengan senyuman "Jadi kau juga mengkhawatirkan dia ya?"

Kucing berpakaian katak itu mengangguk-angguk dengan wajah sedih.

Rogue diam sejenak. Ia berusaha menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya sepelan mungkin untuk menenangkan batinnya. Ia masih ingat saat itu. Saat dimana ibunya pergi untuk selama-lamanya demi melindunginya yang waktu itu masih kecil. Kejadian yang paling ingin ia hapus dari ingatannya untuk selama-lamanya...

**Flashback**

Seorang bocah laki-laki berambut hitam lurus sedang duduk bersimpuh dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

"Kaa-san, aku tidak ingin berpisah dari Kaa-san"

Bocah laki-laki yang ternyata adalah Rogue kecil itu terus memandangi punggung ibunya yang tak bergeming sedikitpun dari posisinya.

"Kaa-san hiks..hiks..ayo mengungsi bersamaku"

Tiba-tiba ibunya menoleh kebelakang dengan sebuah senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya "Rogue-kun, Kaa-san akan baik-baik saja. Kau hati-hati ya. Jangan kahwatirkan Kaa-san"

Rogue tahu, itu adalah saat terakhir baginya untuk melihat ibunya. Sekelompok dark guild yang menyerang desa kelahirannya membuat ibunya rela mempertaruhkan nyawanya agar putra semata wayangnya selamat. Dan senyuman dari ibunya itu, ia pun tahu dan paham. Senyuman itu bukan senyum kebahagiaan melainkan, senyum kepedihan.

"KAA-SAANNN!"

Ini adalah kisah masa lalu sebelum akhirnya Rogue kecil bertemu dan dirawat selama bertahun-tahun ke depan oleh Skiadrum sang naga bayangan.

**Flashback End**

Rogue mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia tak mau segala kenangan pahitnya terulang kembali untuk kedua kalinya di dunia ini. Ia tak mau dirinya dilindungi oleh seorang wanita yang mempertaruhkan nyawanya. Wanita yang sama-sama peduli dan menyayanginya. Dulu mungkin karena ia masih kecil dan belum sanggup untuk menolong sama sekali. Tapi kini ia sudah dewasa dan sudah sanggup untuk melakukan apa yang sepantasnya ia lakukan.

"Frosch, kau tetap disini ya. Jangan kemana-mana karena aku akan segera kembali" Sang Dragon Slayer Bayangan itu mengumpulkan seluruh energi sihirnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dengan kecepatan penuh, ia meluncur menuju ke dalam gedung observatorium.

Sementara di dalam, Kagura sudah benar-benar tidak kuat lagi. Seluruh energinya sudah terkuras habis untuk menahan laju meteor-meteor yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan merenggut nyawanya.

'Gomen ne minna-san. Simon-niichan, kita akan bertemu lagi dan bersama seperti dulu...' Pegangannya terlepas dan Fugutaitennya sudah tak ada dalam genggamannya lagi.

Disaat-saat terakhir, wanita berambut cokelat tua itu teringat kepada Rogue. Penyihir laki-laki andalan Sabertooth yang telah membuatnya merasakan apa itu cinta dan kasih sayang walau laki-laki itu mungkin tidak tahu sama sekali akan perasaannya. Tapi ia bersyukur masih diberi kesempatan untuk menyukai dan menyayangi seseorang. Perasaan sayang yang membuat segala kepahitan di hatinya hilang walau dalam waktu belum genap dua hari.

Sebuah tangan seseorang menangkap tubuh Kagura yang sudah limbung dan membawanya pergi secepat dan sejauh yang ia bisa dari tempat itu. Tempat yang akan hancur lebur hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik lagi.

Sebuah suara yang amat keras bagaikan sekumpulan halilintar yang bersatu terdengar dengan jelas di dataran tinggi Halmond. Suara yang berasal dari puluhan meteor raksasa yang bertubrukan dengan permukaan tanah hingga menyebabkan kepulan asap membumbung tinggi tak terkira.

Di balik asap tebal, munculah seorang laki-laki berpakaian hitam panjang yang tubuhnya sudah dipenuhi dengan darah, luka, dan debu bersama seorang perempuan berambut panjang yang pakaiannya sudah robek disana-sini.

Rogue menatap Kagura dengan lekat. Kemudian ia membaringkan wanita itu ke tanah dengan perlahan. Ia lalu duduk di sampingnya.

Perlahan bola mata hitam penyihir gravitasi itu mulai terlihat sebagian. Ia mulai membuka matanya walau itu terasa berat. Samar-samar ia melihat wajah seorang laki-laki berambut hitam sama persis dengan wajah laki-laki yang ia sayangi. Mungkin Kagura berpikir bahwa itu hanyalah imajinasinya saja karena ia sudah mati dan tak mungkin terhubung dengan dunia nyata. Tapi sebuah suara dari orang yang ia nantikan tiba-tiba saja terdengar dan menyadarkannya bahwa ia kini belum mati. Ia masih hidup dan laki-laki yang ia sayangi berada persis di sampingnya.

"Kagura..."

Perlahan, sebuah senyuman merekah dari bibir wanita itu. Kali ini bukan senyuman kepedihan yang menyakitkan, melainkan sebuah senyuman kebahagiaan yang benar-benar berasal dari dalam hati.

"Ro..Rogue..." Wanita berpita putih itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah laki-laki di hadapannya dengan perlahan.

Rogue memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan bibirnya disentuh oleh bibir Kagura. Ia melakukan ini karena sejujurnya ia tahu jika Kagura menyimpan perasaannya kepada dirinya. Ia dan Kagura tahui persis bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang mereka sayangi. Oleh karena itu kali ini ia tak menolak saat lidah Kagura bertautan dengan lidahnya dan saliva wanita itu kini bercampur dengan salivanya. Karena saat ini ia mungkin adalah laki-laki paling berharga di mata wanita itu.

Kagura melepas ciumannya, kemudian ia tatap mata Rogue dengan penuh perasaan.

"Aku menyayangimu...Rogue" Kagura mencoba memasang ekspresi datar walau ia tak akan mungkin sanggup menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

Rogue menutup matanya dan tersenyum tipis "Terima kasih telah bersedia menyayangiku"

**-OWARI-**

**Gomen gomen kalau seandainya fic ini oneshot yang panjang banget. Entah kenapa author lagi males bikin multichapter. Jadi mumpung ada ide, sekalian author tuangin di satu chapter yang langsung tamat.**

**Kagura Mikazuchi. Author jujur ngefans sama chara perempuan seperti dia. Dia lain dengan chara-chara perempuan yang lainnya di Fairy Tail yang doyan mengumbar keseksian tubuh dan centil. Kagura pendiam, dingin, dewasa, tenang, serta matang. Walau pada awalnya dia berwatak seperti itu karena dendamnya sih. Tapi sekarang kayaknya udah enggak lagi deh. **

**Tentang pairing RogueXKagura, entah kenapa author ada feeling buat dua chara ini untuk berpasangan. Mereka sama-sama pendiam, datar, dingin. Tapi lagi-lagi feeling author mengarahnya ke situ.**

**Terus gomen kalau emm karakter Kagura dan Rogue disini dibuat sedikit OOC. Kenapa? Gampang dan sederhana alasannya. Karena kalau karakter mereka dibuat persis-sis seperti di manganya maka akan jadi seperti ini nih contohnya :**

**Kagura : "Hai, senang bertemu denganmu"**

**Rogue : "Senang bertemu denganmu juga"**

**Kagura : "..."**

**Rogue : "..."**

**Kagura : "Ayo serang mereka"**

**Rogue : "Baik"**

**Kagura : "..."**

**Rogue : "..."**

**OWARI**

**Hehehe, gak nyampe 500 words ficnya udah selesai dengan tidak jelas alur dan endingnya.**

**O ya, gomen ne kalau author udah seenaknya bikin karakter OC sendiri disini dan telah mendahului Hiro-sensei. Maafkan auhor Hiro-sensei! Denger gak ya itu orang? **

**Terus apalagi ya? Paling itu aja. Author ucapin terima kasih banyak bagi para readers yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya buat baca fic sederhana nan biasa bikinan author ini.**

**Terus, o ya. Kalau ingin kasih kritik, saran, bahkan pujian *ngarep* silahkan klik tombol REVIEW di bawah ini ya. Kalau flame emm sebenernya gak masalah. Tapi author gak terlalu peduliin gitu.**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu minna-san.**


End file.
